That's not us
by PrettyRedX
Summary: Five years since the last time he saw her. Five years since the last time he kissed her. Five years since he blew it. But that was all about to change. *Post Season 8 X EP04. Mostly Gendrya with a little bit of Sanrion and Jonerys. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**GENDRY'S POV**

It had been five years since he last saw her. After the final battle against Cersei. Everybody wanted to be around her… everybody wanted a piece of the savior of Westeros, the King and Queen Slayer. Gendry couldn't get near her and boy he tried to.

After that, every Lord and Lady remaining in the Seven Kingdoms returned to their respective castles. Sansa Stark became the official Lady of Winterfell, Tyrion Lannister went to Casterly Rock and I had to go to The Storms Lands. But first, I had to talk to the King.

**FLASHBACK **

Jon: Gendry! My dear friend! Or should I call you _Lord Baratheon_ now?

Gendry: (Teasing) I don't know _Aegon_… you tell me.

Jon: (Clearly not happy about the use of his new name) Don't call me that

Gendry: (Smirking) You sound just like your sister

Jon: (Amused) I didn't know you knew Arya that well

Gendry: I do, Your Grace.

Jon: Don't call me that either. Just call me Jon please

Gendry: Very well… Jon, I meet you sister years ago. We escaped King's Landing together after Lord Stark was executed. We travelled together for years until the Red Women came along and took me. The Brotherhood sold me to her and Arya and I never saw each other again until I arrived at Winterfell before The Great War. She asked me to forge a weapon for her and I did and then I gave it to her and then we…

Jon: (Suspicious) You what?

Gendry: We –mh- we… kissed! Yes we kissed each other before the war. We thought we were going to die the next day Jon, so… I'm sorry I know it was not proper and I was just a bastard blacksmith at the time, but-

Jon: (Letting out a breath he was holding) It's alright Gendry, I understand. And I know my sister and she would have cut your throat right then if she didn't want to kiss you back

Gendry: (Smiling) I know Jon, believe me I know.

Jon: Is that what you wanted to tell me?

Gendry: Part of it… (Pause) The thing is, we didn't die the next day. We won and Queen Danerys had legitimized me and I was so happy because I thought that I was finally going to be good enough for Arya. I was not just a bastard blacksmith anymore. I was Lord Gendry Baratheon! So… drunk with wine and excitement, I went to see Arya. I found her and asked her to marry me and be the Lady of Storm's End.

Jon: (Half surprised and half amused) hahahahahaha and of course she said no to you, didn't she?

Gendry: (Surprised and kind of angry at his reaction) Of course she said no

Jon: (Still laughing) Oh Gendry… are you sure we are talking about the same sister? You know… the short and deadly one?

Gendry: Of course we are! But like I said, I was drunk and excited and I felt like I was finally free to tell her how I felt because now I could offer her everything she deserves. I could give her the world if she wanted it and I just… I blew it. I told her I loved her and that no tittle was worth anything without her. I stand by that today. I can't be Lord of anything, not without Arya.

Jon: (Finally understanding) So what are you saying?

Gendry: I'm saying that I don't want to be a Lord if it means that Arya won't ever take me. I wanted to ask you if you know where she is so I can tell her myself.

Jon: (With an honest tone) Gendry… I don't know where Arya is. No one does. I have people looking for her but the last time she spoke to us, she told us that she was going away for a while. She said she needed space and time to think about her life now that her list is over. Bran won't tell us where she is because she made him swear not to tell anybody unless it was an emergency.

Gendry: Seven Hells…

Jon: Gendry I know exactly how you feel. I see that you love my sister as much as I loved Dany. And if she's meant to be with you, the Gods will make it happen. Like I said, Arya probably feels the same way about you, just not about being a Lady.

Gendry: (Sounding defeated) I really hope you're right. Being away from her is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I don't want to do it again. I want to look for her and find her and tell her that I will give up all of my tittles and lands if that's what it takes to be with her.

Jon: The thing is Gendry, I can't let you do that. We are restoring peace in the Seven Kingdoms and we need you as Lord of the Storms Lands. We need someone to look out for the people, someone who will protect them and guide them until true peace is recovered. House Baratheon is incredibly important for the Realm and we need someone with Baratheon blood ruling that ancestral home. It's too important my friend. I cannot give you what you want or at least not yet.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So here I am… Lord of The Storms Land, three years later. I have had many "Lord" lessons from Davos, Sir Brianne, Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa. I learned how to rule a castle, command troops and now I know how to read. I listen to the people of the land, I answer their questions every week and solve almost all of their problems. I even learned how to dance and how to eat "properly".

Being a Lord is way harder that I thought. And it gets worse when everybody is pressuring me to get married and produce heirs. That's the only "Lordly" task I can't perform. They don't understand and they are starting to think I am like my uncle Renly. Far from it. I'm too much like my father in that way… I will always love one wild Stark girl.

Arya.

I was alone with my thoughts when Davos came into my chambers.

Davos: Good night Gendry, I'm sorry to bother you.

Gendry: It's alright Davos, what is it?

Davos: A Raven from Winterfell just arrived. I came straight to you to give you the letter as you commanded.

Gendry: Thank you

I took the parchment and read out loud

"_To our dearest friends Gendry Baratheon and Davos Seaworth_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been formally invited to a Wedding in our ancestral home…_

My heart stoped for a second

…_Lord Tyrion Lannister and Lady Sansa Stark are to be married in a quiet ceremony in front of the Goodswood as is tradition. We will be expecting your answer very soon and hope to see you in the next full moon. Sincerely yours, _

_The Starks."_

Davos: Oh I love weddings! This is great news boy, I hope you're planning to attend. After all you owe a great lot to both the bride and groom.

Gendry: Of course I will and you will come with me. Nothing would make me happier than that.

Davos: Good. I'll send them our answers right away. Is there any special lady you want to go with to this wedding?

Gendry: No need, she'll be there… it's her sister's wedding after all.

Davos quietly nodded his head and left me alone in my chambers.

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story. Everything belongs to George RR Martin and HBO. I'm not really sure where this story is going, I just had a punch in the face with inspiration and I just went for it. Also, I work on acting and theater and that's why the dialogues are written in a script format (It's the only way I feel comfortable writting dialogues) Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Thank you and love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**ARYA'S POV**

"_Dear sister…_

_I really hope you are doing well, we all miss you so much. It's been five years since the last time we saw you. Much has changed. I'm writing to you because I need you to be my maid of honor. Yes, I am finally getting married for love and not for political reasons. You are my sister and no one else can be my maid of honor, so I'm begging you to be at Winterfell by the next full moon. I really hope we'll see each other soon._

_All my love, _

_Your sister, Sansa."_

So Sansa was finally getting married and she didn't even bother on telling Arya who her betrothed was. She knew she couldn't say no… but she didn't want to say yes either. Everything was so complicated now. She doubted that her sister would ever understand her motives for staying away for so long. But she also knew that she was being unfair to her family and _to him_.

She knew that _he_ deserved better than her and she also knew that breaking his heart and getting away from him was the hardest thing that she had ever done. The Night King seemed small compared to the amount of guilt she felt. She knew she had been a coward for the last five years. She knew she had to go to Winterfell and she knew she had to tell him the truth… no matter if he would hate her forever. It was just the right thing to do.

In that moment a small girl entered her room, jumped into her bed and with her big ocean blue eyes said:

Anna: What are you reading?

Arya: A special letter from your auntie Sansa

Anna: (She stood up and smiled excitedly) My Auntie Sansa!? What did she say?

Arya: (Laughing at her reaction) Well it looks like that she is getting married to a Lord and she needs me there to be her maid of honor

Anna: (Even more excited than before) So… so… so… I'm I going to meet my Auntie? Please mommy pleaaaase I want to meet her and uncle Bran and uncle Jon and Sir Brianne and Mister Davos and Tormund and Nymeria and Ghost and…

Arya: Hey hey hey Slow down little wolf… of course you will meet your auntie Sansa. It's her wedding after all. As for the rest of them, well I really don't know if they are going to be there. But you will meet your Auntie Sansa and your uncle Bran for sure.

Anna: Aaaah! I'm so excited mom! I will prepare a song for my untie and her new lord. Is that ok?

Arya: (Smiling) You really are the sweetest girl in the world. Of course you can Anna!

Anna: Oh! I could also show them what I can do with my knives!

Arya: mmm I think we should keep that a secret for a while

Anna: Aaaw, ok mommy. When are we living then?

Arya: Tomorrow morning sweet girl. When we get there… don't tell anybody your full name ok? Or your last name. That's a secret between us. Do you understand?

Anna: Yes mommy.

Arya: Now go and pick your favorite knives so I can pack them and also grab only one book for the rode.

Anna: But what if I finish it before we get back?

Arya: Then you will pick whichever book you want in Winterfell, we have a lot of them.

Anna: Yay! And is there a smith that could make me a "Little Needle" there?

Arya: (Feeling her heart stopping for a second) I hope so…

Anna: Ok mom, I will pick out the knives then… mom?

Arya: Yes Anna?

Anna: (Hesitating)… mmm Is … is my father going to be there?

Arya: (Looking at her bright blue eyes and slowly smiling at her daughter) I hope so…

Anna smiled and nodded and left the room. Arya decided to start packing. She didn't know if she was going to back to Dorne after going to Winterfell. So she packed her faces, her clothes and her weapons. She wasn't ready for this trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**SANSA'S POV**

Sansa: Well at least we got almost everybody's answer to their wedding invitations.

Tyrion: Almost?

Sansa: We still haven't received a raven from Arya… I'm really worried Tyrion. What if she doesn't come? What am I going to do? I need my sister here.

Tyrion: (Hugging Sansa) don't worry my love. I'm sure she'll come. She is your sister; she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Sansa: Yes but you know how she is. She doesn't like weddings or any social event for that matter.

Tyrion: (Looking solemnly at Sansa) I know. But she loves you more.

Sansa smiled at that and decided to start making the preparations for the upcoming visits of the most important Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, including her cousin… The King.

**GENDRY'S POV**

I was getting ready to go to Winterfell. I felt so excited and not only because there was a big possibility in seeing _her_ again… he was really happy for the bride and groom. He couldn't think of a better match for Sansa than Lord Tyrion. They were both highborn, they both came from great houses, they were both ridiculously smart and they both helped Gendry a lot in becoming a proper Lord. He was so grateful and so, he decided to make them a wedding present with his own two hands. He decided that was way more personal and they would really appreciate it. He was deep in his thoughts when Davos entered the forge he was working in.

Davos: Here you are boy! I knew I would find you here. What are you making?

Gendry: (Looking at the metal in front of him) A Wedding present for Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion. Two rings with the symbols of their houses joined together.

Davos: (With a proud look in his face) Ah! It seems like you have it all under control. Good job lad. I was going to tell you that you should give something to the newlyweds, but you are ahead of me.

Gendry: (Smiling) It just makes good sense. Plus It keeps my mind off things.

Davos: Well that's good news… I also wanted to tell you that you received a raven from Lady Dana Reed. She said that she hopes that you'll be at the wedding and she also thanked you once again for your hospitality during her visit last year.

Gendry: (Stopping his work for a minute and looking at Davos) Oh! That's good to hear. It would be very nice to see her again… she was always very kind to me.

Davos: (Smiling at Gendry) You know… she would make a wonderful wife, lad. You should think about it (Pause) I know you have issues with the subject but you really need to start thinking about it. You wanted me to come here and help you become a Lord… well having a wife and producing heirs is a big part of being a Lord. Just think about it alright?

Gendry: (Giving up) I know Davos... I have been thinking about it already. I know what people are expecting from me now. I just… I wish it was with _her_ (Pause) I wish I could have a chance to tell _her_ what I really feel. What I really wanted from _her_ but… I guess she never loved me the way I loved her. She never has and she never will (Smashing the metal in front of him once again) So… I guess I will move on.

Davos: I'm sorry lad. But it's good to hear you want to move on. I'll check if we have everything ready for our trip tomorrow.

Gendry: Thank you Davos, for everything.

**ARYA'S POV**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

After spending so much time traveling the world… it felt nice to feel the cold breeze from the north again. She said that she was never coming back but deep down she knew it wasn't true. Anna and she were traveling by horse on the side of the main rode. She didn't want to cross paths with anybody while she made it to the inn where Hot Pie worked. She hoped he would still be working there.

Anna: Where are we mommy?

Arya: This is an inn and very good friend of mine works in here or at least he used to

Anna: Oh oh! I know! You told me about him… Hot Pie!

Hot Pie: (Appearing out of nowhere) Yes?

Arya: (Turning to find the owner of the voice) Hot Pie? Is that you?

Hot Pie: (Running towards Arya and hugging her) Arry! You came back! I'm so glad to see you.

Arya: Me too Hot Pie. It's always great to see an old friend like you. How have you been?

Hot Pie: It's been great Arry! I'm head baker now and I have a little house in a town nearby. I can't complain. But, what about you? I heard that your sister is getting married! Congratulations! Is that why you're here?

Arya: (smiling at her friend) Yes, that's why I'm here. Well one of the reasons why (pointing at Anna) This is my daughter… Anna Stark.

Hot Pie: (Noticing Anna for the first time) Holy Shit! She looks just like you!

Anna: (Laughing at Hot Pie) Hahaha It's nice to meet Hot Pie, my mom has told me a lot about you and the little wolves you make for her.

Hot Pie: (Blushing a little bit) oh isn't that nice? I'm very happy to meet you Anna. I'm going to make a little wolf for you too, do you want it?

Anna: Yes! Thank you! I have always wanted to try one

Arya: Thank you Hot Pie, that's very kind of you. We are planning to eat here and then get back on our horse and ride straight to Winterfell.

Hot Pie: Oh great! That reminds me. Remember Gendry? Well It turns out he is Robert Baratheon's Bastard and now he is the Lord of Storms End. He came two nights ago and I almost didn't recognize him. I baked him a couple of breads in the shape of a stag but I never got a chance to give them to him. Could you give them to him? When you see him? I hate to throw food away

Anna: Lord Gendry was here? I have always wanted to meet him as well! He made my mom a special weapon to fight the White Walkers! Can I meet him when we get to Winterfell? Mommy please!

Arya had frozen since the first moment Gendry was mentioned. She decided to respond in the calmest way possible

Arya: Of course I know about the new Lord of the Storms Lands. And of course I will him your breads Hot Pie and (turning her gaze towards Anna) of course you will meet him. I promise.

Anna: Oh thank you so much mommy! He has always been my favorite from your stories!

Arya: (Smiling at her daughter and kneeling in front of her) I know baby girl… he is my favorite too.


	4. Chapter 4

**GENDRY'S POV**

Winterfell was looking better than ever. Not even when he first visited all those years ago did it look so good. Sansa was doing a great job at being Lady of Winterfell. The castle was thriving with abundance and joy. He almost felt at home. Almost.

He was sitting in one of the tables of the great hall of Winterfell, along with the other Lords and Ladies. He never felt more out place than in this sort of occasions. He knew he didn't belong there, but he had no choice but to _be_ there.

He was lost in his thoughts when Lady Sansa came up to him to greet him

Sansa: My Lord

Gendry: (Standing up and bowing his head) M'lady

Sansa: How is everything at Storm's End? I hear it's regaining its former glory thanks to you

Gendry: (Clearly embarrassed) Oh I don't know about that. I think Davos is the one responsible for all of that. I just do what he says honestly.

In that moment another lady stood next to Sansa. She was tall, with long and curly blonde hair and a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress and her hair was braided. She could be the most beautiful woman in the room if it wasn't for Sansa. She joined the conversation easily, as a proper lady.

Dana: Oh nonsense Lord Baratheon. He is just being humble My Lady (turning her attention towards Sansa) It's an honor to meet you My Lady. I'm Lady Dana Reed, at your service.

Sansa: Oh! It's an honor to meet you Lady Reed. We are very grateful for what your family did for Bran. We will never forget it. (Turning her attention back to Gendry) So you two know each other?

Gendry: Well yes. After restoring Storm's End I had to start meeting Lords and Ladies of different houses to reestablish former relationships between the houses. Lady Reed is one of the guests that stayed at Storm's End for a little while. She was great company M'lady

Sansa: (Looking at Gendry suspiciously) I see… well that's great to hear Lord Baratheon.

Gendry: (Feeling a little guilty after Sansa's gaze) Please call me Gendry. I will never get use to a Stark calling me "Lord Baratheon" or anyone else for that matter…

Sansa: You remind me of Ar- never mind (Remembering who she was talking to, she stood taller correcting herself) As you wish, Gendry. It was lovely meeting you Lady Reed

Dana: Likewise My Lady. And I believe I should congratulate you for your upcoming weddin-

Dana was never able to finish her sentence because Podrick approached the small group and interrupted the conversation

Podrick: M'ladies, M'Lord. I'm so sorry to interrupt but there's something you need to see right away Lady Sansa, if you'll follow me.

Sansa: Is everything ok, Podrick?

Podrick: (Smiling widely) More than ok M'Lady but the matter is urgent.

Sansa: (Starting to smile) Well then I shall go (Turning her gaze towards Gendry and Lady Dana) this was lovely, but I must go now. We will continue this conversation later. Winterfell welcomes both of you home. If you need anything let me know right away. Thank you so much for coming.

With that statement Sansa turned away and left the party. Gendry and Lady Dana continued with their conversation

Dana: So… How are you coping with Storm's End after we left? Are you still spending your afternoons at the forge?

Gendry: Pretty much… It's like I told you. It keeps me true to myself. Plus we are selling the weapons that I'm making now and they sell well so…

Dana: Oh that's good to hear. It's just that I can't imagine spending every day in a forge you know? And it's so hot and loud (Fixing her hair and obviously flirting) I do admire your strength, though. You are a true Baratheon.

Gendry never responded very well to flirting Ladies. He never knew when he was crossing the line and he was always second guessing himself and he always felt like he was _betraying her_… he knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. However, he knew he had to start making some changes in his life. Specially his love life; so he tried to give it a go.

Gendry: (Smirking) Well you are welcome to "admire my strength" anytime Lady Dana

Dana: Lord Gendry, you're making me blush. Anyone could think you are trying to court me.

Gendry: (Looking directly into her eyes) would that be such a bad thing? As I recall, the last time we spoke you were quite interested

Dana: I was… I am. It's just- at the time you weren't interested

Gendry: I know… but I think I need to make some changes in my life and you have always been nice to me. I think we could try something… if you want to of course.

Dana: (Smiling) that would be lovely My Lord.

Gendry wasn't very sure about his feelings in that moment. He felt excited but at the same time he felt like he always did… like he was betraying _her_ and somehow it felt stronger than ever. Maybe he felt that way because he was at Winterfell… he didn't know what that feeling was but he felt like she was closer than ever.

**ARYA'S POV**

There were only two guards at the gates when they arrived at Winterfell. The same ones that tried to stop Arya from entering her home all those years ago. She had no idea how they both survived the wars. The only difference was that this time they didn't have any problems recognizing Arya

Guard 1: (Kneeling in front of Arya) You're here Lady Arya! The hero of Winterfell is finally home!

Guard 2: (Kneeling as well) Welcome home Lady Arya

Arya: Oh enough with this bullshit. Don't ever call me any of those names again. It's just Arya, is that clear?

Guard 2: But M'La—

Arya: (Taking out her dagger and pointing it at them) I said… Is that clear?

Guard 1 ad 2: Crystal

Arya: (Putting the Dagger away) Good. Now are you going to let us in or…

Guard 2: Oh Yes of course! Appologies Lad—Arya. Let us help you with your horse. (Shouting to someone in the back of the country yard) Hey Podrick! Come in here for a minute!

Podrick… that's a name she hasn't heard in a while. It was nice to hear it though. She hoped he hadn't changed much.

Anna: (Jumping with excitement) Podrick? Sir Brianne's squire?

Arya: That's the one

Anna: Oh! I'm so excited

Podrick: (Arriving to the gates) Is everything ok? What's—ARYA!?

Arya: Shh! (Talking in whispers) This is supposed to be a surprise! But yes, it's me. (Smiling and hugging her old friend) Hello Pod! How are you?

Podrick: Incredible now that you're here. Oh this is so exciting. I haven't had a challenging spar in a while… this is going to be—who's this little thing?

Anna: (Smiling) I'm Anna. I can spar with you too, you know?

Podrick: Well you _are_ a mini Arya. I expect nothing less from you

Anna: Yay!

Arya: Pod, could you please go and find my sister? But bring her alone please. She doesn't know that I came- It's a surprise. Just tell here that there's something urgent that she needs to see… just don't give her any clues, ok?

Podrick: I'm on it! (Getting away) Oh I can't believe this!

Anna: I'm so excited to meet my auntie Sansa mommy! Do you think she'll like me?

Arya: Are you kidding me? Everybody loves you. And even if my stupid sister has a problem with you I'll just punch it right out of her.

Anna: (Laughing and then turning serious) Hahah- Oh no Mommy you don't have to do that! What about her pretty face? I don't want to ruin her pretty face

Arya: You see? This is exactly why she'll love you. You have my spirit, aye. But you are as kind and sweet as your father… believe me, she'll love you.

Anna: Mommy… if my Father is kind and sweet… do you think _he_ will like me?

Arya: Honey… of course he will. Like I said… _he_ is kind, sweet and an amazing man. I can't wait for him to meet you. I know him Anna and I know you're going to mean the world to him. Trust me ok?

Anna: Ok Mommy

Sansa: MOMMY!?

A/N: OMG! Thank you all so much for your support! I was not expecting this. I try to update as fast as possible but life gets in the way sometimes. I'll try to post two or three more chapters this week. Keep the reviews coming- like winter. Get it? Ok I'll stop now. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**SANSA'S POV**

While they were rushing down the stairs of Winterfell into de country yard, Sansa thought about all the possible things this "urgent matter" was all about. And Podrick's excitement made it even more difficult to figure out.

She was starting to get restless when she saw a shape that she knew too well. Her sister was finally home and she was ready to run to her and hug her when she saw Arya kneeling in front of an even smaller figure. It looked like a child. She was just a few feet away from her sister when she heard the child calling Arya…

Sansa: MOMMY!?

Arya and the child both jumped when they heard Sansa's scream. With a surprise look in her face, Arya approached her sister.

Arya: Hello sister! It's nice to see you again

Sansa: (With a shocked look in her face and looking directly at the child instead of Arya) Likewise… did I hear correctly?

Anna: (Smiling widely) Yes you did auntie Sansa!

Sansa: Auntie? I'm an aunt?

Arya: Well if she's _my_ kid and you are _my_ sister that pretty much makes _you_ an aunt

Sansa: (Still in shock) But how? When? Who-?

Arya: All in due time Sansa… I will tell you everything but first, I want to properly introduce you to my daughter: Anna.

Sansa: Oh right! Right Sorry- (Kneeling in front of Anna) It's very nice to meet you Anna. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier… I was just very surprised. But I am very happy that you exist. I always wanted to have a niece and now I do. Can I hug you?

Anna: (Jumping straight into Sansa's arms and hugging her) And I've always wanted to meet my auntie Sansa. Mom's told me all about you! And she was right! You are super tall and pretty.

Sansa: (Laughing) Look who's talking? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I think you could even be prettier than Lyanna Stark

Anna: That's who I'm named after!

Arya: Anna! You were supposed to keep that to yourself! Ugh you are just like your father…

Anna: Sorry Mom! But my auntie brought her up

Sansa: (Turning to Arya) You named her after Lyanna? Well… that makes sense. She is both fierce and beautiful, just like her.

Arya: Yes… that's one of the reasons why I named her that, but she and I prefer to call her Anna. We think it suits her best and it also protects her identity a lot better.

Sansa: (Looking at her niece) alright then… Anna it is. Welcome to your family. Remember: Winter is coming.

Anna: And the pack survives

Sansa: Oh my god my heart is melting. I can't- Can I introduce her to Tyrion? Wait! Who else knows about her? Does Jon know about her? You do remember he is the King now…

Arya: Nobody knows about her. Just you.

Podrick: And me!

Arya: (Looking at Podrick) You can't tell anybody about Anna, understood?

Podrick: Of course Arya. Not a soul.

Arya: (turning her attention back to Sansa) Sansa do you have a place for us to stay? One that's private and entirely for us?

Sansa: Of course I do. Your room has been waiting for you since you left… You two will always have a home here.

Arya: (Tearing up a little bit after Sansa's words) Thank you Sana. Honestly (Shaking the tears away) Listen, I know a lot of Lords and Ladies are here and I presume they are in the middle of a special dinner or something, right?

Sansa: Yes! They are in the middle of their Welcome dinner. Why? Do you want to go there and meet everybody?

Anna/Arya: YES! /NO!

Anna: But Mommy! I want to!

Arya: I know honey but not today. You are too much of a surprise and I want to tell Jon first, ok? But you will meet everybody tomorrow. I promise!

Anna: Ok Mom…

Arya: So, Podrick. Please tell Brianne about our arrival and let her know that we will be staying in my old room. I would like for her to meet Anna tomorrow morning and help me with this whole charade until we talk to Jon.

Podrick: (Nodding and leaving) I'm on it

Arya: Is Jon here?

Sansa: Not yet, we are expecting him to arrive sometime tomorrow.

Arya: Ok that's great. So we will go to my room and you can get back to your dinner as if nothing happened, is that ok?

Sansa: Yes that's perfect. Are you sure you don't need help with anything else?

Arya: Don't worry we're fine. We are just very tired

Anna: (Yawning and closing her eyes) Yes mommy, I'm sleepy

Sansa: And two minutes ago you wanted to go and meet everybody. Where did that spirit go?

Arya: (Lifting Anna and carrying her while she started to walk towards her room) Don't remind her. Let's go to sleep ok?

Anna: Ok Mommy (And just like that Anna fell asleep on her mother's arms)

Sansa: Arya, she's adorable. If she didn't look exactly like you I could swear you stole her or something

Arya: Yeah… she gets that from her father

Sansa: Her Father, huh… Do I know him?

Arya: (Pause) Yes you do…

Sansa: (Whispering harshly) what!? I DO?

Arya: Yes you do and he's probably in this castle right now

Sana: WHAT!? Who is he? Does _he_ know about _her_?

Arya: (Whispering while entering her room with Sansa and putting Anna to bed) No… he doesn't know about her but he will, soon.

Sansa: Who is he!?

Arya: Did you look at Anna's eyes? (Sansa nods) Who else has that kind of blue eyes and is sweet as hell?

Sansa: (Connecting the dots) Oh my God! I KNEW IIIT!

Arya: DON'T SAY HIS NAME! (pointing at Anna's frame) She doesn't know yet. But I'm sure she'll figure it out very soon. I'm planning on telling her tomorrow morning. I don't want her to find out by accident.

Sansa: (Containing her emotion) Ok ok… I won't say anything. Wow! He's going to be pissed

Arya: You think I don't know that? …But you know what? I don't care. I don't care if he hates me forever I just want them to be family too. Thy both need it and they both deserve it.

Sansa: Of course you'd care if he hates you or not. Arya I know you and you would have never done _that _if you didn't have feelings for the guy. Don't try to insult me by denying it.

Arya: (Letting out a big breath) I won't… Look it doesn't matter how I feel ok? He moved on and I just care about Anna now. I know he'll probably hate me and I will hate myself because of that but… I only care about Anna's happiness. And I know he will love her with all his heart so… that's all that matters.

Sansa: Why didn't you come here? Why didn't you tell us anything? We could have helped you.

Arya: I thought about it for a while but news travel very fast in this continent and I was just so paranoid after the wars… I just kept running from place to place. I didn't want her to be a target or something. (Pausing) After I trained to be a Faceless Man I stopped feeling altogether. I forgot about fear, about love, about family… When I came back to Winterfell all those years ago… I didn't know how to be human again. How to be alive again… not until I saw Anna's father again. My feelings started to come back, all of them. And after the massacre in King's Landing and realizing that I was pregnant… My instincts kicked in and I just ran… I had to leave. I had to keep my pup safe. So I went beyond the wall and gave birth to her there. The Wildings always kind of loved me after I killed the Night King so they felt like they owed me. So they kept my secret. She's from the north and I wanted her to be born there as well

Sansa: (Crying) Oh Arya! You really are the strongest person I know. I just wish I could have been there for you… I'm so proud of you sister. I'm going to hug you now, I don't care what you say (Hugs Arya) I'm very happy that both of you are home for the wedding. And I'll include Anna in the bridal party somehow

Arya: (Breaking the hug) Oh dear… dresses. She has never worn one before and if she's anything like me… she'll hate them.

Sansa: Yeah well I don't care. It's my wedding and it's the only day I will ever ask you both to wear one and that's final.

Arya: Yeah I'm too tired to fight you right now. You need to leave so I can go to sleep

Sansa: (Laughing) ARYA! Gods you never change! Fine I'll go! Let me know of you need anything ok?

Arya: Yeah sure! Now go and let me sleep woman!

Sansa: (Leaving) Alright I'm leaving! I'm leaving! (Pausing and turning towards Arya) Arya?

Arya: Yes?

Sansa: Welcome back

Arya smiled while Sansa closed her bedroom door. Tomorrow was going to be a very difficult day.


End file.
